


One Man's Fantasy, Is Another Man's Hideout

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel went to Atlantis in <i>The Rising</i>, but this fic is actually just about a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Fantasy, Is Another Man's Hideout

John sighed again and shifted on the plastic folding chair. It wasn't near as comfortable as that big glowy, reclining chair, but he guessed that he was less likely to accidently blow up the world or anything. He'd been sitting there for the last forty minutes; his ass was numb, his brain was numb, and he really just wanted a sandwich.

"Okay, I'm going to go through this once, and after that you're stuck with the files," Dr. Jackson said, starting when he was barely inside the room. "Pay attention, ask questions, and if I catch you snoring, I _will_ paper cut you to death. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," John drawled, fighting the urge to smirk. He could appreciate Dr. Jackson's attitude even if he'd rather not be on the receiving end of it.

Dr. Jackson looked at him for a full minute, lips pursed, and eyes lost in thought. For the first time in a long time, John actually had to stifle the urge to sit up straight. Even ignoring the fact that they were under the ice in Antarctica working with artifacts that were literally out of this world, this wasn't like any military operation John had ever seen. He almost wished that he could ask for a transfer.

"In the beginning, an alien race known as the Goa'uld set themselves up as gods . . ."

That was John's introduction to the Stargate Program.

 

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 

The hallways of Atlantis were full of late afternoon sunlight. It was one of those lulls where no one was in a life threatening situation, off-world negotiations were going well, and the Wraith were blessedly silent. John was on his way back to his office from a workout with Teyla. One ear was full of general radio network chatter, while the other listened to Johnny Cash from his iPod.

Between one step and the next, he found himself with an arm full of Marine. She nearly bowled him over and he ended up shoved into some of the pointier wall decoration. "Whoa, Sargent," he said, holding on to her upper arms while they straightened each other out. "Where's the fire?"

"New science budget just came out, sir," she answered, breathing a little heavier than normal; she must have been sprinting all around the tower. "Major Lorne thought we might practice drill seventeen - c."

"Lorne wants to evacuate the cafeteria?" John asked, slightly confused with what one idea had to do with the other. He pulled out his earbud and turned Johnny off.

She nodded, "Yes sir, the IOA decided to increase funding to the historians and the social and cultural studies."

John's eye twitched; the two halves of the science department had just finally come to a grudging peace too. He could have happily enjoyed several more months without the tech geeks and the history geeks trying to outdo each other for attention, funds, and apparent glory. "I see," he said, running his hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. "So, McKay is-"

"Not happy, sir," she supplied.

That statement might win understatement of the year, John thought, quickly thinking through Lorne's plan, "And Jackson is?"

"In the cafeteria," she answered, fidgeting with the need to get going again.

"Right," John said, sighing and shaking his head. "As you were. I'll head straight to the cafeteria."

"Yes, sir," she answered, and took off running again.

John took a quick shortcut down a level to the nearest transport and got out in the hallway just outside the cafeteria. Already, he could see more nervous military personnel loitering than there should be. Nodding at them relieved them a little, and one soldier casually jerked his thumb back to the corner of the room nearest the coffee maker. John stopped for a quick word, but looked over trying to find his target.

Daniel sat alone at a table with a stack of files and an empty coffee mug he kept lifting to his mouth for a drink. Each time, he'd scowl and set the cup back down, but thirty seconds later he'd repeat the process all over again. He actually did that a lot; John ended up spending too much time watching Daniel than was probably good for him.

Switching his ear piece to the frequency Lorne had commandeered for this op, John made his way across the room. He made enough obvious noise that Daniel wasn't startled when John put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. He'd learned the hard way not to startle the man. "Hey, Daniel," he said, forcing cheerfulness. "Could I have a word with you for a second?"

"Sure," Daniel answered, shifting his paper and tablet into his bag without looking up at John once. "What can I do for you, Colonel?"

"Let's take a walk," John said, grabbing the extra folders that wouldn't fit into Daniel's satchel. According to the reports from his comm, they still had a few minutes before McKay got to their level. He steered Daniel by the elbow and tried not to press their bodies together as closely as he wanted.

As they left, John heard the rest of the military beginning their evacuation drill of the rest of the civilians. Daniel was already talking about his latest research into the Ancients written work. Normally, John enjoyed listening to both Rodney and Daniel go off at the mouth about whatever it was they were doing. It was interesting, but in Daniel's case, John might have been a little more fixated on Daniel's mouth than the words.

_"Code red, McKay is on cafeteria level."_

"How did he get there so fast?"

"Tapped into the transporter system and rerouted."

"Where is he?"

"Approaching the cafeteria from the east down corridor three."

"Shit," John cursed, realizing that they were on a collision course with McKay. Daniel and Rodney had consistently been at each others' throats for the entire five years they'd been on Atlantis. Not even life and death situations got them to shut up longer than a minute or two.

Daniel tuned to John with his eyebrows drawn low behind his glasses, "What?"

Looking around, John realized that they were next to a storage room. Quickly, he waved his hand over the door controls and pulled Daniel in behind him. There was hardly enough room for John to turn back around and wave the door shut. It was dark for several seconds before John managed to find the dimmer switch.

"Well, this is-"

"A closet," John interrupted, already embarrassed that he'd gotten them stuck in a tiny, crowded, glorified cubby. It would be worth it, if they could just avoid McKay long enough for him to cool down.

Daniel pursed his lips and shrugged. "I was going to say cozy," he said, letting his bag shift down from his shoulder to hit the ground. He reached out and grabbed the front of John's jacket, "So, John, what are we doing in a closet?"

"Don't think that I don't know that harpy Carter is behind this! Jackson! _Jackson_, where are you?"

They both froze at the noise until McKay's stomping had passed them by. Daniel scowled, and John tried to smile even though he was sure it ended up looking more like a grimace. He was going to be sleeping in the hypothetical dog house for the rest of the week at least.

"We're hiding from McKay, aren't we?" Daniel asked, using the tone that meant he already knew the answer. He let go of John's jacket and leaned back against the boxes behind him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And here I thought you finally clued into my sex in inappropriate places fantasy."

"You have a fantasy about sex in inappropriate places?" John perked up, forgetting for a second the actual reason they were in a closest. He couldn't help it, sex and Daniel together made him stupid.

Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, "I should have known you wouldn't have been so subtle if you'd actually wanted sex."

"Hey, I can do subtle," John said, stung. It was just that one time that he hadn't noticed that Daniel's assistants were still in his office. Or that other time with the balcony that everyone could see from the main tower. Or ….

"It's so cute that you think so," Daniel teased, settling his glasses back on his nose.

_"Threat level downgraded. I repeat threat level downgraded. Target has accessed the premium coffee."_

"Good job everyone. Team Delta, keep a discrete eye out. Everyone else, go back to your duties."

John reached up and flicked the volume down so he could barely catch Lorne's remaining orders. He reached out and caught Daniel by the sides. "You know," he said, pitching his voice low as he edged closer, "we could be stuck in here for a while."

"I don't think I'm in the mood anymore," Daniel said, but held his arms out to give John room to rub up against him. "It's a terrible blow to my ego that you think McKay would win in a fight."

"I never said that," John insisted, pressing his nose into Daniel's neck. He breathed deeply and wondered how Daniel always managed to smell like aged paper when everything on Atlantis was electronic. "I just like how quiet it's been. Lots more time for sex."

Daniel inched his fingers through John's hair, and said, "Guess you'll just have to live with the memories."

"You can top," John offered, grinned as the hands in his hair tightened.

"All right, you've talked me into it," Daniel said, running his hands down John's back until he hooked his thumbs under John's waistband. "Drop your pants, Colonel."


End file.
